NEW GIRL
by Andrea Tsukino
Summary: MxY AU. Mina Aino ha quedado soltera y sin hogar luego de descubrir a su novio con otra mujer. Comenzando así, la búsqueda de un nuevo sitio para vivir.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen así como algunas de sus actitudes, es un préstamo que tomo de la grandiosa obra de Naoko Takeuchi.

Esta historia es una adaptación de la serie de televisión de FOX New Girl de Elizabeth Meriwether.

* * *

 **NEW GIRL**

 **CAPÍTULO 1 Una nueva chica.**

* * *

Mina Aino parecía a simple vista una chica ordinaria. 27 años, estatura promedio, caderas anchas, pero cintura angosta, piel pálida y ojos celestes. Trabajaba como maestra de preescolar desde hacía tres años y amaba las tartas de limón casi tanto como cantar en la ducha y ver The Notebook cada fin de semana. En definición esa era Mina, salvo que acababa de terminar una relación amorosa de seis años, y estaba sentada en el sillón de un Loft en Tokio esperando ser aceptada por los tres sujetos frente a ella.

Yaten, Taiki y Seiya Kou eran hermanos con apenas un año residiendo en la capital de Japón. La alta renta del edificio en el que vivían los había obligado a buscar compartir una cuarta habitación con un nuevo 'roommate'. Al poner el anuncio en el periódico Jubaan, jamás imaginaron que una rubia llegaría a cambiarles la vida.

—¿Entonces dices que encontraste a tu novio con otra?

Seiya miraba incrédulo a la chica, temiendo que en cualquier momento explotase en un llanto que ellos no pudiesen tolerar.

—Básicamente es como en las películas de terror —contestó Mina entrelazando las manos y llevando su torso hacia el frente como quien va a contar algo interesante—. Siempre sabes que si entras en la habitación oscura te van a matar, y tú dices, por todos los cielos vete de ahí ¡Corre! ¡Llama a la policía! Pero no, te quedas, entras y ves a tu novio teniendo sexo con una deslumbrante morena.

—Ya, ya veo…

Seiya volteaba a ver a sus hermanos como esperando que ellos dijeran algo. Mina era simpática pero también parecía algo loca. Taiki permanecía ecuánime, pero sin duda estaba intentando no soltar la carcajada ante la analogía y por su parte Yaten la observaba con una cara de desagrado que imprimía un ¡NO! Definitivo a través de su mirada.

—¿Tienes mascotas, Mina? —preguntó Seiya como para salir del paso.

—Tenía un gato, amo los gatos, pero se lo tuve que dejar a mi amiga Serena, sé que no a todos les gusta convivir con los gatos. Ella es un sol, es modelo.

—Un momento… ¡¿Dijiste que tienes una amiga modelo?! —los ojos de Seiya el más casanova de los tres brillaron entusiasmados.

—Sí, ya saben, modelo —dijo llevándose las manos al cuerpo emulando una silueta curvilínea.

—Mina, nos disculpas un momento, vamos a hablar a la cocina.

—Seguro.

Una vez encerrados en la otra habitación Yaten fue el primero en emitir su sentencia.

—Ni lo pienses Seiya Kou, esa chica está loca.

—Pero tiene amigas modelos, ¡escuchaste eso!

—Es un no, y no voy a cambiar de opinión —respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Seiya dirigió una mirada suplicante a Taiki, él siempre era el mediador entre ellos dos.

—Bueno, entonces creo que tendremos que escoger al tipo de ayer, ese que hace un ruidito extraño con la nariz cada que habla y que escupe cuando las palabras llevan una _'s'_ —resopló Taiki resignado.

—¡No, ese asqueroso tipo, jamás!

—Pues es él o Mina, sabes que no podemos seguir pagando la renta Yaten.

Seiya estaba seguro que el comentario de Taiki lo iba a convencer.

Yaten entornó los ojos a sabiendas que sus hermanos se habían salido con la suya.

—¡Qué demonios, está bien! Pero está a prueba un mes, ¡un mes! ¿Me escucharon?

—Un mes será —dijo Seiya sobándose las palmas.

Mina seguía en la sala. Mientras esperaba, se imaginaba cómo sería vivir en aquel lugar. Tal vez pudiese llevar algunas de sus plantas favoritas y darles un toque femenino a algunos espacios. Al verlos entrar nuevamente, la sonrisa de Seiya le hizo saber que todo estaría bien.

—Bien Mina —dijo Seiya con tono serio—. ¿Cuándo crees que puedas mudarte?

Los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron y Taiki temió que ahora sí comenzara a llorar.

—Chicos, muchas gracias. Puedo mudarme ya mismo. Saben, la espalda duele mucho después de dormir en un sofá.

—Perfecto, entonces te entrego tu juego de llaves y el contrato lo firmamos cuando…

—Un momento Seiya —interrumpió Yaten con una mirada retadora—. No tan rápido.

Mina tragó saliva, ese chico la ponía nerviosa.

—Estás a prueba un mes, Aino.

—Entiendo, me parece lo correcto —respondió con una sonrisa.

— _¿Por qué me sonríe? Bueno, no es fea… pero está loca_ —pensó mientras le arrebataba las llaves a su hermano para entregárselas él mismo.

Una vez que los tres quedaron solos Seiya se llevó las manos a la nuca mientras se estiraba en el sofá.

—Vaya, ahora tendremos dos corazones rotos en la casa, en lugar de uno.

—¡Cállate, Seiya! Yo estoy muy bien, además ya te dije que no terminamos, Kakyuu y yo nos estamos dando un tiempo.

Yaten había llevado un tórrido romance con quien fuera su antigua compañera en la universidad. Kakyuu y él hacían una pareja exquisita, o eso creía él. La pelirroja lo había dejado apenas un par de meses atrás pretextando que necesitaba espacio después de tantos años de relación. Sólo Taiki y Seiya sabían lo que le había costado a su hermano aceptar esa decisión.

—¡Hasta cuándo vas a seguir creyendo que van a regresar! —le espetó Taiki molesto.

—Ustedes no saben nada sobre ella, ¡nada! —contestó levantándose del sillón para dirigirse a su recámara.

—No seas tan duro Taiki, él la ama, aunque sea una bruja.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Ahora lo que me preocupa es no haber cometido un error al dejar que Mina venga a vivir con nosotros.

—No te preocupes ¿qué de malo puede pasar?

 **NEW GIRL**

Taiki observaba atónito la escena frente a él, al tiempo que Yaten le gritaba a Seiya furioso.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —contestó jadeante el pelinegro.

—Lleva horas así —respondió el castaño señalando al sofá.

—Les dije que era una mala idea, y no digan que no se los advertí —bufó Yaten.

Ahí, en uno de los sofás frente al televisor plasma estaba Mina arremolinada. Llevaba un pijama que sólo podría parecerle sexy a un hombre de 95 años. El cabello lo tenía revuelto y el maquillaje corrido. A su alrededor yacían dos bolsas de papas vacías, un bote de helado a medio comer, la caja de pañuelos y su manta favorita. De lo que no había rastro era de su dignidad.

—Tranquilos, yo lo arreglo.

Seiya se acercó sigiloso ante lo que parecía terreno peligroso.

—Mina, linda. ¿Estás bien?

La chica volteó hacia él con los ojos rojizos e hinchados y al verlo las lágrimas volvieron a brotar, mientras resoplaba su congestionada nariz.

—No, no, espera no llores, por favor no llores. ¡Taikiiiii!

—No, no, a mí no me metan —respondió el otro retrocediendo.

Yaten rodó la mirada nuevamente, sus hermanos eran unos débiles. Y con paso firme se apostó entre el televisor y ella.

—Mina Aino —pronunció con voz ronca—. Llevas días viendo esa película ¡basta!

La rubia no podía creer que Yaten le estuviese dirigiendo la palabra, desde que se había mudado parecía evitarla.

El peli plateado continuo.

—¿The Notebook? ¿de verdad?

—Ryan Gosling se ve muy…

—Ya, ya entendí —dijo para pararla—. Necesitas dejar de lamentarte, apuesto a que tu ex novio está pasándola de lo mejor al lado de la morena esa que nos contaste y no llorando con estúpidas películas románticas como tú.

—¡Yaten!

Mina sólo apretó los labios.

—Es la verdad, y lo saben. Así es que o mueves tu trasero de ese sofá y sales a olvidarte de ese idiota, o te saco yo.

La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos, su voz sonaba tan convincente. Además, por primera vez desde que lo conoció, notó que se le hacía una pequeña arruga en el entrecejo cuando hablaba de esa forma, y eso a su parecer lo hacía lucir más interesante, o incluso más atractivo.

Seiya soltó una media carcajada.

—¿Yaten Kou dando consejos sobre rupturas amorosas? Esto tengo que verlo.

—¡Cállate Seiya!

Mina impulsada por su curiosidad nata tuvo que preguntar.

—¿A ti también te dejaron?

—No me dejaron, es diferente porque es un tiempo.

—Tiempo que va para cuatro meses —susurró Taiki.

—¡Basta!

Mina agachó la mirada para evitar que Yaten la sorprendiese riendo, jamás se hubiese imaginado que ese chico que parecía tan duro estuviera pasando por una situación tan parecida a la de ella.

—En ese caso Yaten —dijo echando a un lado la manta—. Vamos a sacar los dos nuestros traseros de esta casa y vayamos a olvidar a esos idiotas, ¿te parece?

Seiya y Taiki rieron ante la ocurrencia que acaba de decir la nueva _'roomie'_.

—Pe- pero…

—Pero nada —rebatió Seiya mientras le echaba los brazos sobre los hombros—. Tú mismo propusiste la idea. Así es que Mina, quítate por favor ese horrible pijama y vamos todos por ahí.

—¿Horrible?

—Dije horrible, ¡oh no! Quise decir inapropiado.

—Sólo hay un problema —murmuró la rubia—. La mayor parte de mi ropa y mis cosas siguen en casa de Ace.

—¿Ace? —preguntó Taiki.

—Sí, mi ex.

—Mina, ¡no has ido por tus cosas!

—No, no me siento lista, es que yo…

—Entonces vamos por todo, nosotros te llevamos, ¿verdad muchachos? —dijo Seiya volteando a ver a sus hermanos.

—Pues ya qué —gruñó el peli plateado.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Son lo máximo! —gritó Mina mientras se abalanzaba entre Seiya y Yaten atrayendolos hacia sí en un abrazo grupal.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Al fin me animé a hacer mi primer MxY espero que lo disfruten. Es un AU tomando como base la serie New Girl que en lo particular es una de mis favoritas.

Les comento que será un fic corto, tanto en extensión de capítulos como en la historia en general, tal vez abarcando únicamente la primera temporada, pero prometo ponerle mucho empeño y no crean que voy a descuidar mis otras historias, eso jamás.

Espero que sea de su agrado, y si alguien más ve la serie háganmelo saber :)

Les mando un gran abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 Un brindis por los ex.**

* * *

Mina conducía su Wagoneer 1979, a su costado estaba Seiya seguido de Yaten y en la parte de atrás Taiki.

Estaban a una cuadra de la casa de Ace Kaitōu, el infame ex novio de Mina. El hombre que la había engañado de la peor forma con una ardiente camarera del restaurante en donde trabajaba. Ese día Mina los había descubierto mientras pretendía darle una sexy sorpresa a su novio llegando antes a la casa que compartían desde hacía seis años con sólo una gabardina puesta.

—Vamos Mina, recuerda lo que ensayamos —le dijo Seiya mientras frotaba su hombro para darle ánimos.

—Sí, sí, ¡lo tengo! Voy a llegar y le voy a decir que se vaya al demonio, lo hago a un lado, y entro por mis cosas.

—¡Eso! —gritaron Seiya y Taiki.

Yaten permanecía con los brazos cruzados, planeaba ser sólo un espectador de aquello.

Se estacionaron justo al frente de la casa, la rubia vio con melancolía que aún conservaba el buzón que ella había decorado, y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir nuevamente. En un impulso volvió a poner en marcha la camioneta y avanzó.

—Mina, ¡no! ¿Qué haces?

—No puedo Seiya, no puedo.

—¡Claro que puedes!, esta fue una vuelta de ensayo, vamos, gira aquí y regresa.

La rubia obedeció y dio la vuelta a la manzana para poder llegar de nuevo a su ex hogar. Casas antes comenzó a descender la velocidad.

—Muy bien linda, vas muy bien, ahora ¡frena! —le ordenó Seiya cuando vio la casa frente a ellos.

Pero la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras ponía el pie en el acelerador.

—¡Mina! — chillaron a coro.

—Lo siento, de acuerdo. Es difícil.

—Lo entendemos —dijo Taiki—. Pero tienes que ser fuerte, además ese tipo no tiene derecho a quedarse con tus cosas.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Son mis cosas!

—¡Tus cosas! —corearon los hermanos exceptuando al peli plateado.

Una vuelta más y Mina paró al fin frente a la casa, exhaló en varias ocasiones y después de susurrar un mantra extraño y desconocido; abrió la puerta del conductor para salir a encarar a su ex pareja.

Los chicos la observaban impacientes desde el auto.

—Muy bien Mina Aino —dijo hablándose a sí misma—. No veas su cabello, no lo veas.

De sobra sabía la debilidad que sentía por el cabello plateado del chico, y la forma en que un mechón le caía graciosamente por la frente cuando lo tenía alborotado.

Tocó el timbre en quizá dos ocasiones cuando la puerta al fin se abrió. Yaten que parecía no darle importancia a lo que sucedía aguzó la mirada para observar mejor al susodicho. Aunque no lo expresara tenía bastante curiosidad.

Ace salió al encuentro de Mina con apenas unos pants deportivos encima, el torso trabajado descubierto y en efecto el cabello revuelto.

— _¡Maldición!_ —pensó ella.

—¡Mi-Mina! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —inquirió realmente sorprendido añadiendo una falsa sonrisa.

—¡Hazlo ya, Mina! ¡Mándalo al carajo! —susurraba Seiya desde la camioneta.

—Eh… bueno, yo… lo que sucede es que…

Las manos le sudaban profusamente, mientras evitaba a toda costa seguir viendo ese estúpido cabello que aún la derretía.

—Sabes Mina, no es buen momento, yo estaba por…

—Oh, entiendo, sí… estás ocupado y yo…

—Sí, tú sabes —contestó Ace—. Pero, me dio gusto verte.

—Sí, a mí igual. ¡Nos vemos, entonces! —murmuró mientras daba la media vuelta.

Desde el auto los tres hermanos no podían escuchar del todo, por lo que no entendían porque Mina retrocedía cabizbaja.

—¡Mina! ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Seiya.

—En dónde quedó el mandarlo al carajo —añadió Taiki.

—Vámonos ya chicos, sólo eran un par de cosas sin importancia.

—Pero Mina…

—No importa, dijo que no era buen momento y…

—¡Hazte a un lado! —gruñó Yaten abriendo la portezuela.

El muchacho avanzó con paso firme hacia la puerta ante la mirada desconcertada de los demás.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, Yaten no tuvo la delicadeza de tocar el timbre, sino que fue su puño golpeteando sobre la madera lo que lo anunció.

—¡Qué demonios! Mina te dije que…

Al abrir la puerta, Ace se quedó pasmado al ver unos ojos esmeraldas observándolo con desagrado.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Yaten Kou.

—Mira amigo, no te conozco, así es que con permiso —le dijo mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta.

Pero la mano de Yaten lo impidió. En ese momento Seiya decidió salir del auto seguido de Taiki.

—Un momento, que no he terminado de hablar. ¿Ves a la señorita de allá?

Ace asomó la cabeza para constatar que se trataba de Mina.

—Claro que la veo, y ya le dije que la veré en otro momento.

—Bueno, pues ella no quiere verte en otro momento, de hecho, no te sientas tan importante porque no vino de visita, vino por sus cosas.

—Mira niño, si te manda la loca de mi ex…

Yaten no esperó, y de un empujón hizo caer al ex novio de su roomie al piso.

—¡No vuelvas a llamarme niño, y mucho menos te atrevas a decirle así a Mina!

Seiya y Taiki se acercaron para secundar a su hermano, al igual que la chica. Ace los observaba desde el piso.

—¡Mina! —gritó Yaten—. Entra por todas tus cosas.

—Sí, sí —contestó, mientras que dando un salto pasó por encima de Ace que continuaba en el suelo medio atontado.

—Esto lo vas a pagar caro —amenazó poniéndose de pie.

—Yo no lo creo —le contestó Seiya apretando el puño.

—¡Necesito ayuda! —gritó la rubia desde el pasillo.

—Ya voy —le dijo Taiki.

Una vez que tuvieron todo afuera Yaten lanzó una última advertencia.

—Que te quede algo bien claro, podrás haber sido novio de Mina, pero ella ya no está sola, oíste, nos tiene a nosotros para defenderla.

Los ojos de la rubia relumbraron, Yaten defendiéndola era algo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo el peli plateado tomando una maleta que tenía al lado.

Una vez dentro de la camioneta Mina suspiró aliviada.

—¡Wow! Eso fue increíble, ¡gracias, Yaten! Yo…

—No me des las gracias, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera, además no me gustan los imbéciles como tu ex.

Seiya y Taiki sonreían entre sí, era obvio que su hermano estaba mintiendo. Lo había hecho por ella.

—Bueno, vamos a la casa para arreglarnos y salir como habíamos quedado.

—¡Sí! —respondió Mina entusiasmada al tiempo que encendía su camioneta—. Tal vez pueda invitar a mi amiga Serena.

Seiya pasó saliva.

—¿La modelo?

—La misma.

—Mina Aino, no sabes lo feliz que soy de tenerte como compañera de piso.

NEW GIRL

De nueva cuenta estaban los tres hermanos ya listos sobre el sofá, la mujer que tenían enfrente gritaba sensualidad por todos sus poros.

—Serena Tsukino, ¡eh!

—Sí, ese es mi nombre —contestó la rubia bostezando.

Seiya la observaba embobado, jamás en su vida había conocido a una chica que le pareciera más bella que ella. Serena llevaba un vestido negro ajustado, medias de seda del mismo color y 'stilettos' de muerte. Su cabello rubio le caía con gracia sobre la espalda y sus labios rojos completaban el look de 'femme fatale'.

—Creo que iré a ver si Mina ya está lista.

—Te indico cuál es su recámara, bombón —dijo Seiya con galantería.

—Eh, no gracias, no creo perderme en un departamento —arremetió poniéndose de pie.

Mina estaba en su habitación atando el listón rojo que solía usar en el cabello. Al sentir el taconeo detrás suyo volteó.

—Serena, ya casi estoy lista.

La rubia la observó de arriba abajo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?

—No piensas salir así, ¿verdad?

La chica llevaba puesto un overol de mezclilla dos o tres tallas más grande, tenis converse rojos y una playera blanca debajo.

—Pareces una granjera adolescente —le dijo Serena mientras reía.

Si algo distinguía a Mina Aino era su falto sentido de la moda.

La rubia se carcajeo.

—Tú qué sabes Serena, tal vez allá afuera esté el granjero de mi vida esperándome.

—Vamos amiga, sabemos que no te gusta, pero al menos hoy intenta hacer un esfuerzo. Es más; tengo una magnífica idea.

NEW GIRL

—¡¿Cuánto más van a tardar?! Yo sólo quiero una maldita cerveza —refunfuñó Yaten mientras se ahuecaba en el sofá.

—¡Mina!

Taiki no podía creer lo que tenía en frente. La rubia parecía otra enfundada en el pequeño vestido de Serena.

Los demás voltearon siendo Yaten el más impresionado.

—¿Me veo bien?

—Te ves hermosa —respondió Seiya.

Mina volteó a ver al peli plateado como esperando algún halago.

—Al parecer sí eres una chica.

—Gracias Yaten —contestó con una sonrisa, con eso le había bastado.

—¿Y Serena? —preguntó Seiya.

—¡Aquí estoy!

Del pasillo salió la rubia vestida con el overol gigante y los tenis rojos.

—Nos vamos ya —dijo Taiki dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Seiya espero a que Serena pasara al lado de él, y sin que los demás lo notaran; se pegó bastante a su rostro para poder susurrarle.

—Ni así dejas de ser hermosa.

La muchacha sólo se sonrojó y siguió hacia la salida como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

Al llegar al bar, Seiya pidió una ronda de cervezas y propuso un brindis.

—¡Por los idiotas!

—¡Por los idiotas! —respondieron todos.

.

.

.

Me les voy a desaparecer el fin de semana, por eso quise regalarles un capítulo más.

Mil gracias a Charlie que antes de que anunciara el Fic ya me había dejado un bonito review. ¡Eres lo más!

Y otro agradecimiento a Abel, me da tanto gusto saber que reíste. Eso quiere decir que lo pude transmitir bien la comicidad de la serie.

No dejen de hacerme saber qué les parece.

Besos y abrazos.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 Una primera cita.**

* * *

El bar estaba algo lleno de jóvenes en busca de una aventura y los Kou estaban decididos a hacer que Mina encontrara al menos algo decente.

—¿Ves al chico de allá? el de la barra —mencionó Seiya apuntando con la mirada a un joven que aparentemente estaba solo.

—¡Uff, lo veo! Parece ardiente —contestó Mina enarcando las cejas.

—Bien, pues él será tu primer intento.

La rubia se puso rápidamente en pie, mientras se alisaba el vestido. Yaten entornó la mirada haciéndola sentarse nuevamente de un tirón.

—No tan rápido —le dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza—. Al menos sabes cómo hacerlo sin parecer muy desesperada.

Los ojos de todos se depositaron sobre ella. Serena sabía que su amiga no era experta en el arte del flirteo, pero confiaba en que su carisma la haría lograrlo.

—Tienes que sonreírle —agregó Taiki.

—¿Así? —respondió Mina al tiempo que mostraba la dentadura en su totalidad.

—Menos…

—¿Así? —dijo aminorando la enorme ' _mazorca'_ para dar paso a una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

—Menos todavía, casi me das miedo.

Al final apareció una tímida sonrisa que reflejaba mejor el azul de sus ojos.

—¡Perfecto! —corearon todos.

—Ahora, acércate pero no vayas a ponerte intensa ¿de acuerdo? Sé sutil —le dijo Seiya con voz experta.

—Parece que ha hablado la voz de la experiencia —murmuró Serena riéndose.

—¿Acaso lo dudas, bombón? Soy un experto, no hay mujer que se me resista.

—No me digas…

—Es que soy un hombre muy atractivo —le contestó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Dejen que Mina vaya a probar suerte —animó el castaño.

La rubia se puso nuevamente en pie, resopló en dos ocasiones como quien se prepara para disputar una pelea, relajó los brazos, movió el cuello en círculos y regresó la mirada hacia ellos para practicar la sonrisa encantadora. Tomó su cerveza y se aproximó a la barra.

Desde lejos los demás observaban expectantes.

—' _Jmmm', 'jmmm'_ — carraspeó detrás del chico—. _'Jmmm', 'jmmm'_ —repitió sin éxito.

Mina volteó de nueva cuenta hacia la mesa, al parecer no estaba dando resultado.

—Há-bla-le —gesticuló Seiya para que pudiera leer sus labios.

—Eh… hola —alcanzó a musitar con torpeza, mientras se colocaba en el asiento de al lado.

El muchacho la observó algo confundido, pero al fin sonrió.

Después de unos minutos Mina regresó a la mesa triunfal.

—¡¿Cómo te fue?! —preguntó Serena emocionada.

La muchacha mostró la mano con una servilleta que contenía un número telefónico, al tiempo que hacía un baile de victoria.

—Nada mal para una principiante —le dijo Seiya haciendo chocar sus botellas.

—Creo que voy a llamarle llegando a casa.

—¡Noooo! —gritaron todos.

—¿No?

—Si haces eso pensará que estás loca —respondió Yaten que hasta el momento parecía haber estado ausente de la práctica de coqueteo.

—Debes seguir intentando, este sólo fue el primero y te fue muy bien. ¿Qué tal alguno de esos chicos que van entrando? —señaló Serena.

En la entrada del bar aparecieron dos jóvenes bastante apuestos, parecían ser del tipo de chicos exitosos en la vida y con mucha clase. Uno de ellos era alto de cabello negro y ojos azules mientras el otro un tanto rubio parecía manejar una onda más relajada.

Seiya observó a los susodichos y casi se ahoga con el trago que había tomado. Eran ellos, sus ex compañeros de universidad. Darién y Andrew, los dos idiotas que lo habían humillado en tantas ocasiones y que a pesar de todo él llamaba amigos.

Al parecer notaron la presencia de Seiya, ya que de inmediato se acercaron a saludar.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa sarcástica. —¡Fat Kou ¿eres tú?!

— _¿Fat Kou?_ —pensaron las dos rubias.

—Darién, hermano. ¡Qué alegría verte! —contestó Seiya poniéndose de pie para saludar a ambos.

Yaten y Taiki se limitaron a seguir bebiendo, seguían sin comprender cómo su hermano podía siquiera dirigirle la palabra a aquellos dos imbéciles.

—¿No nos vas a presentar? —preguntó Darién dirigiendo una mirada a coqueta a Mina que en ese momento correspondía el galanteo con una sonrisa.

—Mina Aino —respondió antes que Seiya.

—Mina, lindo nombre, te invito un trago.

—Seguro —respondió mientras lo acompañaba.

—¡Nos vemos luego, Fat Kou!

—Eh, sí claro, ¡nos vemos hermano! —le dijo Seiya con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Fat Kou? —preguntó Serena.

—Lo que pasa es que Seiya era gordo en la universidad y esos idiotas se decían ser sus amigos.

—¡Cállate, Yaten!

—No entiendo cómo es posible que les hables si siempre te trataron mal.

—No es verdad, así nos llevamos —rebatió con la mirada clavada en la cerveza.

Serena entonces pudo percibirlo con otros ojos, al parecer Seiya era un Don Juan porque había sufrido sobrepeso, y ahora que poseía un fabuloso cuerpo quería ocultar su yo del pasado. Al verlo así, nervioso con lo que fuese antes; fue que la rubia se dio cuenta que Seiya Kou el galán, no era más que un escudo para proteger su frágil autoestima.

Después de un rato Mina regresó a la mesa.

—¡Tengo una cita! —gritó.

—¿Con ese tipo? ¡Pffff, suerte con eso! —comentó sardónicamente el peliplateado.

—Pues al menos él se animó a invitarme, y además qué no es lo que querían, que saliera con alguien y me olvidara de mi ex —le respondió un tanto molesta.

—Tranquila, Aino. Puedes salir con quien quieras.

—¿Y a dónde van a ir?

—A una cena romántica, Taiki —contestó emocionada.

NEW GIRL

El día de la cita de Mina había llegado, casualmente coincidía con la fiesta anual de ex alumnos de la Universidad de Tokio la cual era temática y ese año sería del Viejo Oeste.

Seiya había convencido a Yaten de que contactara a Kakyuu para conseguir unos pases ya que la entrada era sólo con lista y ella era organizadora.

 **FLASH BACK**

—Vamos hermano, sólo háblale y dile que nos ponga en la lista.

—No quiero hablar con ella, Seiya, no estoy listo.

—Anda, por favor, hazlo por mí.

—No entiendo cuál es el afán de ir a esa estúpida fiesta, con una horda de idiotas que encima de todo siempre te trataron mal.

—Precisamente porque ya no soy esa persona, veme ahora, ellos no están ni cerca de poder burlarse de mí. Y quiero que lo sepan.

Yaten al fin accedió, si eso hacía feliz a su hermano, le hablaría a su ex para conseguir las entradas y encima lo acompañaría a su sosa fiesta de disfraces.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Los tres hermanos lucían entre graciosos y apuestos ataviados en sus trajes de cow boy. Mientras Mina se veía encantadora en un vestido rojo.

—¿Segura que estarás bien? —preguntó Seiya mientras la hacía dar una vuelta.

—¡Segura, vaquero! Será una noche increíble, lo presiento.

—Perfecto, entonces nos vemos.

NEW GIRL

La fila para entrar a la fiesta parecía ser bastante grande, y Seiya estaba impaciente.

—Háblale para que nos deje pasar.

—No le voy a marcar, suficiente fue para mí conseguir que nos pusiera en la lista.

En ese momento apareció Kakyuu cerca de la cadena.

—Ka-Kakyuu.

Yaten sintió como las piernas se le aflojaron, desde que ella había decidido que se dieran un "tiempo" no la había visto en lo absoluto.

—Yaten —contestó con naturalidad como si lo hubiese visto el día anterior.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Taiki señalando hacia la fila

Los tres voltearon para constatar que Darién estaba ahí junto con Andrew y otras chicas. Yaten sintió que le hirvió la sangre al verlo y se encaminó hacia él con los puños cerrados.

—¡¿Yaten?! —bufó la pelirroja mientras lo observaba alejarse.

—¡¿En dónde dejaste a Mina?! —le espetó molesto.

—¡¿Mina?! ¿Quién es Mina? —respondió riendo.

—La invitaste a salir hoy, ¿en dónde está?

Darién se limitó a volver a reír mientras parecía recordar a la rubia.

—Ah, la chica del bar. Esa rubia sí que es intensa me llamó para confirmar el restaurante, muy loca ¿cierto?

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que ni siquiera le dijiste que no irías?!

—Amigo, relájate, es sólo una chica cualquiera.

—¡Yo no soy tu amigo, y tú eres un idiota!

Yaten comenzó a correr hacia la esquina. Kakyuu se había salido para saber qué estaba pasando.

—¡¿Yaten, qué crees que haces?!

—Voy a…

—¡¿A dónde?! Creí que querías verme.

El peli plateado se mordió los labios.

—Lo siento Kakyuu, pero no voy a dejar a mi amiga sola. ¡¿Van a ir conmigo?! —preguntó a sus dos hermanos.

Taiki respondió alcanzándolo.

—¿Seiya?

El pelinegro volteó hacia la fiesta con decepción.

—¡Qué demonios! Mina no puede quedarse sola.

Y al pasar al lado de Darién le dijo.

—¡Siempre fuiste un imbécil!

Mientras tanto en el restaurante de comida italiana Mina iba por la tercera canasta de pan.

—Disculpe señorita, me puede traer más panecitos.

—Lo siento mucho, pero si no va a ordenar nada tiene que dejar la mesa, hay gente en lista de espera.

—No, espere un momento más, mi cita está algo retrasado pero ya viene en camino.

La mesera la observó con lástima, llevaba casi una hora esperando. En ese momento irrumpieron al lugar tres chicos vestidos de vaqueros robando las miradas de todos los comensales.

—¡Mina! —gritó Yaten desde la entrada—. Perdón, ya llegamos.

La rubia los observó con ternura.

—Sigan comiendo —dijo mientras se abría paso entre las mesas—. ¿Qué ven? Somos sus citas —resopló el peli plateado con cara de enfado hacia los curiosos.

—Chicos… —dijo con la voz quebrada.

—No, no, no llores de nuevo —le suplicó Yaten.

—Darién es un idiota, no vale la pena.

—Gracias Taiki —dijo llevándose la servilleta al rostro mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

—Haz algo —le susurró Seiya mientras le pegaba con el codo.

—Eh, eh…

Yaten no sabía qué hacer para que ella no comenzara a derramar su llanto. Y entonces lo único que se le ocurrió fue cantar. Se ridiculizaría por Mina, de esa forma la atención recaería sobre él, y no sobre ella y su plantón.

 _Search for your love, sora no suishou_

 _Search for your love, nakanaide kure_

—¿Eh?

La chica dejó de llorar y sonrió, no podía creer que Yaten estuviera cantándole. El muchacho volteó a ver a sus hermanos como esperando que no lo dejaran solo en aquel ridículo. Y pronto las voces de los tres comenzaron sonar.

 _Search for your love, hontou wa_

 _Dakishimetai no sa_

 _Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)_

 _Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)_

 _Ima doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)_

 _Boku no purinsesu_

Mina se unió con alegría a la canción.

 _Kotaete answer for me_

 _Ima sugu answer for me_

 _Kotaete answer for me_

 _Yasashiku answer for me_

La mesera se acercó para intentar callarlos.

—Jóvenes, lo siento pero tienen que retirarse.

Sin dejar de cantar Yaten le ofreció la mano a Mina para levantarla de su asiento. La chica se dejó conducir por los tres que la abrazaron mientras salían riendo a carcajadas del lugar.

— _Gracias por todo_ —pensó la rubia.

.

.

.

¡Hola! No me odien por no actualizar, yo también estoy sufriendo por no poder hacerlo, pero estás fechas son complicadas. Así es que hoy decidí desvelarme y sacar aunque fuese un capítulo.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, prometo con calma contestarles como se merecen.

A los que me mencionaron que sí han visto la serie, sí, es difícil empatar las personalidades, pero también por eso es una adaptación y jugaré con todo lo que esté a mi alcance, por lo que si creen que van a leer una copia, les aviso que no, combino capítulos y quito cosas para que quede todo dentro del universo SM.

Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado. Se preguntarán porque puse a Darién con Mina, pues simple, es el más odioso que encontré, jajajaja.

Los quiero mucho y por fa tenganme paciencia, al menos este mes :(

¡Abrazos y besos!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4 La boda.**

* * *

El mes de prueba acababa de concluir, y bien o mal habían aprendido a convivir, aunque la rubia estropeara sus noches de chicos, ya no pudieran pasearse en calzoncillos por el departamento ni invitar a una que otra amiga. Tener a Mina le proporcionaba una extraña calma al hogar, era como si la rubia pudiese apaciguar los demonios de los tres hermanos.

Todo parecía ir viento en popa. Yaten había conseguido un empleo como _bartender_ en el bar de la cuadra, Seiya continuaba escalando peldaños en la empresa para la que tenía dos años trabajando y Taiki por el momento se dedicaba a dar clases de francés particulares. Mina por su parte, continuaba de maestra de preescolar, dedicando su vida a los niños que tanto amaba.

La aparente calma que reinaba en el Loft de la Avenida 52 se vio prontamente afectada por una inesperada correspondencia.

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?! ¡Se casa!_

El día que Yaten recibió la invitación a la boda de uno de sus mejores amigos, Diamante; el corazón se le fue a los suelos, era evidente que esa invitación también había llegado a manos de ella.

—¡A ver, tranquilízate! —le decía Seiya mientras arreglaba su corbata.

—¡Cómo pretendes que me calme! Kakyuu debe odiarme todavía más después de cómo la dejé la última vez que la vi.

—Te recuerdo que fue por una buena causa —interrumpió Mina.

—Como haya sido, es obvio que irá a esa boda, y yo… ¡No, definitivamente no iré!

—No seas infantil Yaten, Diamante y tú son muy buenos amigos.

Taiki había entrado a la estancia cargando su computadora portátil y los libros de francés, escuchando desde la puerta a su hermano.

—No, no iré. Y no me harán cambiar de opinión.

—Seguro la bruja se preguntará porque Yaten Kou no está presente, ya me la imagino armando conjeturas sobre cómo no has podido olvidarla —molestó Seiya mientras volvía a anudar el Windsor que tanto le costaba.

—¡¿Dijiste bruja?!

—Ay Yaten, ¡basta! No pretendas que no sabes que es más que eso.

—Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo —dijo Mina arremolinada en el sillón individual.

—¡Eso es! —gritó el pelinegro—. Ya está, irás con Mina.

—No, no, ¡estás loco!

—¡Ay, una boda!, amo las bodas —soltó emocionada la rubia.

—Ni siquiera hagas fiesta, nadie irá a esa boda.

—Mira Yaten, velo así, esa mujer piensa que eres un perdedor. Demuéstrale que ya tienes un nuevo amor —le dijo Seiya mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Los ojos de los tres recayeron en la rubia que emocionada seguía comiendo un gran tazón de helado.

NEW GIRL

Todo estaba dispuesto para hacer pasar a la rubia por la nueva novia, y aunque era bien conocido el excéntrico sentido de la moda de Mina Aino, confiaban en que escucharía sus consejos al momento de escoger el atuendo perfecto.

Seiya se había empeñado en convencer a Yaten, que a regañadientes aceptó la idea con una sola condición…

—No seas tan… tú.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Me estás diciendo que no actúe como normalmente lo hago? —repuso Mina consternada.

—Sí —contestaron los tres a coro.

—¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?

—Nada preciosa, pero tienes que entender que vas a ser la "novia" de Yaten, tienen que impactar, y bueno, tú eres…

—Estás muy loca.

—¡Yaten! —gritaron Taiki y Seiya.

—¿Qué? ella sabe que es verdad.

—¿Entonces no voy a poder bailar _Single Ladies_?

Las miradas adustas de los tres le hicieron saber que tendría que comportarse. Un poco decepcionada entró a su armario, del cual sacó un vestido _vintage_ color crema con una especie de florecillas lilas corriendo por todo el faldón.

—¡No, no, no, retira eso!

—Pe-pero…

—Vas a una boda con tu nuevo novio, y estará su ex. Tu atuendo debe gritar: ¡Soy mejor que tú, _bitch_!

Seiya estaba decidido a hacerla lucir perfecta.

—Pero es muy lindo, puedo combinarlo con una corona de…

—¡No! Y no está sujeto a discusión. Vamos Mina, queremos verte y decir ¡Wow! Definitivamente quiero todo con esa chica.

—¡Seiya! —chilló la rubia.

—¡Es un decir! Anda, saca otra cosa.

Los minutos pasaban mientras los tres comenzaban a aburrirse. Seiya y Taiki tenían que apurar a su _roomie_ o Yaten podría volver a flaquear desistiendo de la idea.

—¡Lista!

Si alguien hubiese podido grabar sus expresiones definitivamente serían de sorpresa. Seiya asintió con la cabeza, orgulloso; como si Mina hubiese sido creación suya. Taiki imaginaba lo furiosa que estaría Kakyuu, mientras Yaten sólo podía pensar en lo azules que lucían sus ojos con ese color.

—¿Me-me veo bien?

—Perfecta —contestó Seiya.

Mina iba ataviada con un exquisito vestido corte sirena en color azul turquesa, el escote en forma de corazón acentuaba sus pechos de forma provocativa sin caer en lo vulgar, mientras que la tela envolvía sus bien formadas curvas.

—Espero que valga la pena Yaten, porque la faja que traigo me está matando.

—¡Mina! —gruñeron todos.

NEW GIRL

La recepción no podía ser más ostentosa, era de esperarse siendo que Diamante Black contraería nupcias con la hija de uno de los investigadores más prominentes de Tokio, Hotaru Tomoe. Yaten y Diamante se habían conocido durante sus años de universidad, siendo que el segundo tenía en gran estima al peli plateado, y por ende a Kakyuu, novia oficial de Yaten por muchos años.

—¡Esto está de película! ¡Mira, tienen recuerditos de burbujas!

—¡No, nada de burbujas! —reprendió Yaten—. No tienes cinco años, además esas son para la ceremonia religiosa.

Mina hizo un puchero mientras seguía avanzando.

—No pongas esa cara, ¿en qué quedamos? —preguntó Seiya sintiéndose un poco mal por ella.

Seiya había logrado que Yaten le consiguiese un pase extra al enterarse que entre los invitados estaba Michiru Kahio, su _crush_ de la universidad. Una prometedora concertista que jamás había tenido a Seiya en su radar, no mientras el pobre sufría de sobrepeso, pero ahora que estaba renovado, y con un cuerpo de tentación, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

—¡Vamos! ¿en qué quedamos? —repitió.

—En no ser tan yo —contestó Mina en una mueca.

Era momento de la ceremonia, las sillas estaban dispuestas en filas separadas por el pasillo principal por donde desfilarían los novios. Del lado izquierdo se acomodaron Yaten y Mina sin Seiya para darle más el efecto de pareja, cuando advirtieron del otro lado a una pelirroja.

 _—_ _¡Maldición! Tenía la esperanza de que no viniera_ —bufó hacia sus adentros el peli plateado.

Tal vez fue que Yaten se removía incómodo en su asiento, o que no podía dejar de verla, pero Kakyuu volteó mostrándose un tanto sorprendida con la pareja.

Cuando Mina advirtió que la pelirroja avanzaba hacia ellos con cara de: ¡quién te crees que eres! Supo de inmediato que se trataba de la bruja que tanto mencionaban Seiya y Taiki. La analizó a la velocidad de la luz como Serena le había enseñado. Sí, era muy bonita, pero había algo en ella que le provocaba desconfianza.

De pronto vinieron a su mente las palabras de Seiya: "Tu atuendo debe gritar: ¡Soy mejor que tú, _bitch_!", así es que se acomodó rápidamente el escote, hizo a un lado su largo y rubio cabello para mostrar su fino cuello y sin pensarlo le echó los brazos encima a Yaten que recibía con sorpresa la caricia mientras tenía a Kakyuu ya de frente.

—¡Yaten, qué sorpresa!

—Ka-Kakyuu, ¡sí qué sorpresa! —tartamudeó con torpeza mientras Mina lo aferraba más hacia ella.

Kakyuu parecía querer examinar a detalle cada resquicio de Mina, estaba realmente sorprendida de ver a Yaten acompañado.

—Cariño, ¿no vas a presentarme? —dijo la rubia casi en el oído de su acompañante.

 _—_ _¿Cariño?_ —pensó la pelirroja mientras seguía el escrutinio de su rival, y dirigía una mirada desafiante a su ex novio.

—Eh, eh, sí, perdón —murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Kakyuu, te presento a Mina Aino, mi novia.

—¡¿Tu novia?!

Kakyuu no pudo evitar evidenciar su mayúscula sorpresa. Hacía meses que había dejado a Yaten, pero esto le podía y bastante. Se suponía que el platinado siguiese empecinado en volver con ella, así tendría una carta bajo la manga en caso de que le aburriese la soltería o una nueva pareja, pero la palabra novia, definitivamente no estaba en sus planes.

—Sí, su NOVIA, ya sabes, la chica que lo tiene loco, ¿verdad, bebé?

La rubia planeaba tomarse muy en serio su papel.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kakyuu —dijo extendiendo la mano con molestia.

—Mucho gusto Kandy —respondió Mina.

—Kakyuu —reafirmó la otra molesta.

—Perdón, Kassy.

—¡Es Kakyuu!

La pelirroja estaba a punto de despedir chispas.

—¿Ka-ky?, Karly, da igual, un gusto —finalizó triunfante mientras besaba con coquetería la mejilla de Yaten.

—Regresaré a mi lugar, ya va a comenzar la ceremonia. Y Yaten, fue un gusto verte —le dijo mientras le dirigía una de sus miradas de impacto.

El peli plateado se quedó consternado, y cuando la vio alejarse se deshizo al instante del abrazo de su supuesta novia.

—¡Viste eso! ¡Estuvo increíble!

—Sí, verdad —sonrió Mina.

—Estaba celosísima, eso significa que… —sus esmeraldas brillaron esperanzados—. Tal vez se dé cuenta de que me está perdiendo y ella quiera…

 _—'_ _Shúúú'_ —los calló una señora desde atrás, la novia estaba entrando.

Mina permaneció en silencio el resto del evento, estaba feliz de ver a Yaten tan contento, de verdad deseaba que él pudiera ser feliz, pero había algo en esa mujer que no la convencía del todo. Tal vez era que no entendía qué tenían en común, ella daba la pinta de no merecerlo. Como fuese, si Yaten la había escogido había sido por algo, y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo. Y de forma más profunda, digamos a nivel inconsciente, Mina también advirtió lo suave que era posar sus labios sobre la mejilla de Yaten, aunque de eso trató de no pensar tanto.

NEW GIRL

La recepción al fin había dado inicio y Seiya esperaba la oportunidad idónea para estar cerca de Michiru.

Había estado rondando la zona de cócteles con la esperanza de acercarse a platicar con ella. Al fin, pudo divisarla mientras la peli aguamarina tomaba un Martini y presto se lanzó en su encuentro.

—Michiru Kahio, pero qué grata sorpresa el volverte a ver.

La joven volteó ante el llamado de su nombre, enarcando una ceja ante el desconocimiento del apuesto hombre frente a ella.

—Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?

—Vaya, ¿no me recuerdas? Soy Seiya.

—¿Seiya? —preguntó confundida.

—Seiya Kou, estuvimos en algunas clases juntos en la universidad —respondió mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

—Oh, _Fat Kou_ , ya te recuerdo.

Las mejillas del pelinegro enardecieron.

—Estás muy… diferente…

—Lo sé, soy un hombre nuevo —dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

Michiru sonrió.

NEW GIRL

La pista de baile comenzaba a llenarse de entusiastas parejas decididas a pasarla de lo mejor. Mina seguía con Yaten en un extremo del salón, la rubia veía con congoja como todos comenzaban a bailar.

—Yaten, ¿bailamos?

—¡¿Qué, estás loca?! Yo no bailo.

—Pero…

La mirada fija de Kakyuu sobre ellos la hicieron volver a su papel de la novia enamorada tomando nuevamente desprevenido a Yaten que buscaba con la mirada a su ex.

—¿Qué haces?

—Cállate y sonríe, nos está viendo.

—Gracias, Mina. De verdad.

En menos de lo que esperaron Kakyuu ya les estaba haciendo compañía acomodándose en uno de los lugares vacíos. Seiya al fondo observó la acción detestando aún más a su odiosa ex cuñada.

—¿Les molesta si me siento?

—No, para nada —contestó con prontitud Yaten mientras soltaba la mano de Mina.

—Linda boda, ¿no creen? Tienen un jardín bellísimo en la parte trasera, me recordó a…

Yaten continúo la oración.

—Cuando nos conocimos —dijo totalmente embobado.

—Sí, algo así. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? Digo, si a tu novia no le molesta.

Mina intentó protestar, pero Yaten ya estaba de pie.

—En seguida vuelvo, no tardo.

—Eh, eh, sí —contestó la rubia desorientada mientras los veía partir.

Seiya al observar la acción se aproximó inmediatamente a la mesa, disculpándose con Michiru que lo tenía un tanto aburrido hablando exclusivamente de ella y sus logros.

—Pero ¡qué demonios! ¡Mina!

—Seiya, déjalo, parece contento.

—No, nada de contento, ese no era el plan. Tienes que hacer algo, esa mujer le hace daño.

—Pero, él parece feliz —contestó resignada.

—Eso no es ser feliz, esa bruja se la va a aplicar otra vez, y créeme no quieres ver a Yaten en depresión.

—¿Diario de una pasión cada dos horas? —preguntó divertida.

—Peor que eso, por favor Mina, haz algo.

—Pero ¿qué?

NEW GIRL

En vano la rubia intentó hacer regresar a Yaten a su lado, cada que ella hacía una aparición esporádica bajo cualquier pretexto, éste simplemente la ignoraba. Y ella molesta ante la mirada burlona de Kakyuu regresaba derrotada tomando de tanto en tanto una copa de champagne para el coraje. Cuando menos lo pensó estaba un poco ebria.

Se sentía tonta y sola, después de todo ella le había hecho un favor. Además, qué pretendían haciéndola fingir que era alguien más. No, Mina Aino era de las que disfrutaba las bodas, de las que terminaba la noche descalza exhausta después de bailar como loca. Así es que se propuso disfrutar el resto de los bocadillos y la velada, pero para eso debía ir a quitarse esa horrible faja.

Por su parte Kakyuu y Yaten lo estaban pasando de lo lindo en el jardín, llevaban horas enumerando los momentos buenos de su relación y las anécdotas graciosas. Yaten suspiraba cada que la veía reír y en su corazón la esperanza lo reconfortaba.

—Kakyuu, estoy disfrutando mucho esto.

—Yo igual —contestó ella viéndolo de fijo—. Me da gusto que hayas podido superar todo lo de nuestra ruptura, verte con Mina me alivia un poco, de haberlo sabido habría venido con mi novio.

Miles de copas rompiéndose habrían quedado perfecto como musicalización de fondo.

—Un momento… dijiste ¿novio?

—Sí, bueno, estamos saliendo y yo…

—Kakyuu, ¡¿cómo pudiste?!

Yaten tenía la mandíbula desencajada, después de todo ella no había cambiado en nada.

—Pero tú estás con alguien más y…

—Déjame solo.

—Yaten…

—Déjalo, yo me voy.

El muchacho avanzó hacia la fiesta desencantado, en el camino tropezó con un mesero robándolo dos copas de la charola, no quería hacer otra cosa que no fuese embriagarse para olvidar.

NEW GIRL

Mina bailaba animada en la pista mientras las personas la observaban con rareza pues estaba sola.

—Mina, tienes que venir.

—No, estoy bailando. Ahora seré yo misma Seiya, si no les gusta no es mi problema.

—No es eso, por favor, es Yaten, la bruja lo volvió a hacer.

Mina paró el contoneo al instante.

—¿En dónde está?

—Ven conmigo.

En las escalinatas del salón estaba Yaten con el nudo de la corbata deshecho y el saco en el piso, sus ojos daban la impresión de haber sido atacados por el llanto minutos antes.

—Yaten —dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

—Hola, Mina.

—Creo que será mejor irnos a casa.

—No, déjame, me voy a quedar aquí hasta que muera de hambre o de frío.

—¡Qué fatalista!, ¿qué pasó?

—Pasó que la dejé tratarme como su última opción, y que ella sí tiene un novio real; eso pasó.

Mina se acercó un poco más, le dolía verlo así, aunque no entendía muy bien porqué.

—Yaten, no es tu culpa, ella no debió coquetear contigo si tiene a alguien más.

El peli plateado volteó a verla, estaba mareado por las copas, y al parecer no medía bien la distancia, ya que estaba muy cerca del rostro de ella.

—Mina, perdóname.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, la pasé muy bien —dijo sacando de su bolso un frasco de burbujas.

—Al final fuiste tú.

De fondo comenzó a escucharse _Single Ladies,_ y Yaten sonrió.

—¿Me concedería esta pieza, señorita?

La rubia mostró una amplia sonrisa mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Desde el salón principal Seiya los observaba complacido. Al menos Mina había cumplido bien con su labor.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Al fin estoy de vuelta, espero que les guste este capítulo en donde apareció la bruja de Kakyuu, no me cae mal aclaro, de hecho me gusta mucho, pero para ex novia de Yaten tenía que ser odiosa. Ya sé que igual se preguntarán, ¡¿qué?! ni un besito, ¿nada? pero es Yaten, ¡qué les digo!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sobre todo a los constructivos que me ayudan a mejorar para ustedes, este capi sí quedó muy parecido al episodio original porque es mi favorito, espero haber transmitido bien la comicidad del mismo.

¡Les mando un gran abrazo, nos leemos pronto!


End file.
